


orbit

by wintae



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, if u want you could make it platonic but there is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: Daehwi lives his life in exclamation points, as the sun. Samuel orbits. Samuel is also the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/gifts).



> do u ever write fanfiction 4 a ship from a survival show that hasnt even started yet? lol me neither i was just asking
> 
> im screwed!!! it's ok. samhwi is the best i love samhwi ok good bye
> 
> ALSO: THEY ARE UNDERAGE 
> 
> THEY SLEEP IN THE SAME BED JUST CUDDLING BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS IS THERE. 
> 
> kk bye

Daehwi is a passionate person. Samuel calls it ‘living life with exclamation points.’ Daehwi likes listening to Samuel. He’s funny and cute. Arguably, Samuel is just as passionate, just without exclamation points. Or maybe with smaller font! 

Either way, they’re in this together: practicing, performing, even touching chicken’s feet for the sake of variety. Samuel got that one first, and he started imitating their dance trainer. Samuel’s going to be great at variety. Daehwi has good reactions, so that’s what he has going for him. 

Samuel said something in an interview once- right as he was going to switch out with Daehwi. He called him the sun. 

“He has endless energy and passion,” he had said. “It’s admirable. I like being with him, even if I’m just orbiting. He gives me energy. I hope we can stay friends for a long time.” 

Daehwi smiles brightly to himself. The sun is nothing but a lonely star if it has no planets around it. He’s glad Samuel wants to stay there. 

~

“Dogs!” Daehwi yells, because dogs. He thinks that he said it with an exclamation point. He’s been adding more exclamation points in his head when he thinks about things he does or says. It’s the effect of a one Kim Samuel. 

He’s in Daehwi’s head a lot. Daehwi will think of something funny and immediately think ‘Samuel would laugh at this.’ He searches him out whenever he can. He likes seeing him, especially when he smiles. Daehwi makes Samuel smile a lot. 

Samuel doesn’t smile to his eyes a lot. Maybe it’s because he almost debuted in a band that succeeded immensely, and instead debuted in a duo that failed. He saw the look in Samuel’s eyes when they revealed the cover song options. One of the songs was Manse by Seventeen, and Seventeen had Samuel until they didn’t. Samuel always looks like he never wants to talk about it whenever it’s brought up. 

Samuel needs to smile more. Also, dogs! 

He’s holding the fluffy dog, and he tells the camera, and Samuel, that they look alike. Samuel smiles, a big one, teeth and all. Daehwi thinks it’s an accomplishment. 

~~

Kwon Jaesung is prissy and terrifying. He makes Daehwi laugh, but he’s scared what will happen if he’s caught laughing at him. 

And then Samuel makes fun of him on camera. Daehwi vows to protect Samuel from him. 

Jaesung likes Daehwi! At least he does enough to choose him to pitch for the game. He chooses Samuel to bat. 

“Because we have similar physique.” Also, Samuel is the best person Daehwi knows (besides himself). 

And he loves Samuel. Wait, what?

 

~~~

Samuel’s a little late at breakfast- Daehwi worries that he’s ok. He worries and is basically unresponsive until Samuel comes into his eyeline- sitting with the Pledis trainees. 

Daehwi perks up, but he puts his exclamation points aside. 

It’s ridiculous, he knows. He can’t him to stay next to him all the time. He doesn’t need to rely on Daehwi. Samuel’s even more popular than he is. Samuel could make it, and Daehwi could not. 

Daehwi doesn’t want to think about this anymore. He wants his exclamation points back.

~~~~

He starts hanging out with Jinyoung (of the Bae variety, not the Woo). Jinyoung is nice. He’s kind of stoic and quiet, but Daehwi finds himself enjoying his company. He likes sticking close to others, so Daehwi is happy and comfortable with linking his arms around 

But he’s no Samuel. He’s far from orbiting anyone- he’s a lone star that refuses to stop shining. Samuel said himself that he’s orbiting Daehwi. 

Samuel is here for the long ride. Gravity is hard to break. Right? 

Right. 

Still, Daehwi misses Samuel when he isn’t in his direct orbit; he’s nervous when he can’t find him. He feels selfish for it. 

Then again, the sun itself is selfish. Samuel is smart, too. He probably knows that. Maybe that’s why he said it. 

Daehwi is selfish, and he wants to keep Samuel close. 

~~~~~

Samuel got 1st in the first ranking. Daehwi got 7th.

Samuel was the center now. Daehwi hugged him while he cried. 

“Look, now you’re the sun,” Daehwi whispers later that night. He’s taken to crawling into bed with Samuel after lights out. Samuel isn’t a good sleeper; he tosses and turns unless he holds onto something. 

He says he usually has a stuffed animal, but he was worried about getting teasing. Daehwi laughed and told him that Park Sungwoo, a 30-year-old man, has at least five with him. 

Daehwi lent him one of his stuffed animals, but eventually they just ended up in his bed each night, murmuring in English until they fall asleep. They always seem to do it in sync. 

“You heard that?” Samuel replies, eyebrows furrowing. He’s surprised- embarrassed, maybe? 

“Mmm,” Daehwi mumbles, running a hand through Samuel’s hair. Daehwi knows he does too much skinship, so he’s always so careful with people, always asking for permission with an extended hand or hopeful glance. But when lying with Samuel, he can’t help himself. He lets go. Samuel doesn’t push him away, so that’s a good sign. 

“It’s overwhelming,” Samuel says, breaths it out, and Daehwi doesn’t know if he’s referring to him or the ranking. “It’s nice, though. I wouldn’t change anything for this.” He’s definitely talking about the ranking. 

And then he turns toward Daehwi, presses a tiny kiss to his shoulder, as if he was aiming for his cheek but missed. Daehwi doesn’t know what to say. He thinks he might combust into flames, flaring out in spindles of energy, cartoon exclamation marks and du-geuns everywhere. What stops him is the steady breathing to the left of him. He keeps the nine yards of anime emotions to himself. 

He’ll return to his position of the sun in the morning, but now he wants to sleep next to the moon. 

~~~~~~

The next morning, the moon aims for the cheek and makes it this time! Slam dunk! 18 yards come out because he didn’t release in the night before. 

~~~~~~~

BONUS: The origin of ‘muelie’ ft. everyone shipping samhwi 

“You need a nickname!” Daehwi tells Samuel as they flop down. They’re taking a snack break soon, and thank god for that because Daehwi is starving. His whole group is exhausted. This dance is hard as shit. Wow, and he’s going to be the center. He’s going to need more practice tonight. 

More importantly, Samuel needs a nickname. 

“Well, there’s an obvious one,” Samuel heaves out, because he’s still breathing hard post-practice. 

“I know, but that’s so _boring_. You deserve a cool one,” Daehwi whines. 

“Alright then,” Samuel replies with a humoring smile. “What do you have in mind?” 

Daehwi thinks until the bestest-ever idea comes to his head. It must show on his face because Samuel laughs as much as he can with only 20% breath. 

“Muel. Muelie! Yes, this,” Daehwi says, pride evident on his face. Samuel shrugs and goes with it. His lips curls into a smile. His chest is still rising intensely. “It’s cute. It suits you.” His breath catches visibly, audibly, you could probably hear it from Mars. Shit. 

Shit, is this becoming a ‘some’? 

(Daehwi thinks later that night, the first night they sleep next to each other, that he doesn’t really mind. Just kidding! He loves it.) 

“C’mon, let’s go get our food,” Daehwi says, holding out a hand for Samuel. 

Samuel smiles and takes his hand. 

Park Jihoon is watching and smiling, because he’s a puppy. Bae Jinyoung smiles a tiny bit, because what are emotions, and why would he show them on his face? Takada Kenta was smiling, but he’s also probably been smiling since he came to Korea. 

“Aw,” Park Jihoon cooes. Bae Jinyoung makes a vague noise of agreement. Takada Kenta flops and squeals. “Baby gays!”

**Author's Note:**

> lol ???? 
> 
> lame ending i know
> 
> comment or kudos if u will! im on twit @daehwiz come yell about p101 w me


End file.
